Mistake
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: Clove wakes up in Cato's room. What the hell happened last night? She asks Cato who helps fill in the gaps, but what if he lied? Cato/Clove one-shot


*Warning, Cato MIGHT be a little OOC. SORRY! Please don't hate me! I just wrote this for fun.

* * *

Mistake

Clove woke up on her back, her dark green eyes snapping open as her breath got caught in her throat. Her head was throbbing. She groaned and slowly got up, reaching for her head. Under her body she felt an unfamiliar clothe. She looked down to see she was in a grey blanketed covered bed with lots of plush pillows. This wasn't her bed. She looked around, trying not to move her head to fast or else she would get a surge of pain and nausea. Her foggy eyes roamed the semi messy room. There were gold and silver trophies that filled the shelves that hung on the light grey walls. There was a huge mahogany dresser with clothes draped on top of it and some on the floor and then a desk, 2 windows and 2 doors that were both closed. She moved over to the edge of the king sized bed, throwing the huge comforter off her to reveal her toned legs and her underwear? What happened to her pants? That's when she noticed she was in a tank top. What the hell was going on!

One of the doors opened, her head snapped over to see a shirtless Cato coming out. Her eyes briefly scanned him, he wore long blue striped pajama pants, his large chest bare and glistening, his hair a little damp. He had a towel around his broad shoulders as he brushed his teeth. He smiled at her confused state.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty,"

"Cato… what happened last night?" Clove asked, her hand clutching her head.

"Don't have time to explain. Get up, we gotta go train," he said before going back in the bathroom.

They walked to the training center together which was about a mile away so this gave them lots of time to talk. Cato had offered some of his clothes to Clove. She laughed as his shirt was like a dress on her and threw it back in his face and decided to wear her tank top but did slip on a pair of sweatpants he offered her.

Down the long one way road, she couldn't help it. What the hell happened last night? She had to ask.

"What happened last night?"

"Well.. what do you remember?" Cato said.

Clove focused, trying to think hard. She remembered she was at the training center and her training partner Cato kept nagging her.

"Take a break."

"No!" She growled back, throwing her knives fiercer.

"I'll wrestle you. If I win, you go," He smirked, knowing this was an easy challenge sense he was gigantic. But Clove didn't see it that way, she accepted the challenge.

She lost and ended up going to the party.

She remembered Cato giving her a cup. She refused to drink it but somehow did and somehow drank a few more cups of the strange liquid. The burned her throat but filled her with excitement and soon she turned from a buzz kill bum to the life of the party, dancing and singing on top of tables.

Then… she focused harder, trying to remember what happened. Cato came up to her and kissed her. No? Yes, kissed her and picked her up piggy back styled. Everybody cheered as he carried her home.

She stumbled into his room, turning around as he pressed his lips to hers again, pushing her to the bed.

Her eyes widened at the thought. "Cato, we didn't do anything did we?" Clove was serious about training, never partying like that, never had a drink in her life, never been with a boy. She was saving all that for when she was a Victor of the Hunger Games. If she wasn't serious now at training, she wouldn't be able to train as hard and her spot at winning wouldn't be guaranteed.

Cato just smirked and hung his head, not looking at her.

"Cato?"  
"Well you were defiantly feisty," Cato teased.

* * *

During training Clove ignored Cato as much as possible. How could she have been with him? He was her training partner, he was that guy all the girls in District 2 wanted to be with. She had fallen for him last night. No, he had tricked her with alcohol. He had made her go to the party. She couldn't believe she wasn't training for the Games, instead wasted her precious time partying. Disgusting. Though Cato was a hottie, him and her had a platonic friendship. Kinda. If you minus all the flirty glances he shot her and how they wrestled and teased each other.

The next day during training Clove ignored him again, and not just for that day, she ignored him for the rest of week. When her coach wanted them to train together and wrestle, she would do it without saying a word. Whenever he would start walking over to her she would walk away. Whenever he would look at her, she would pretend not to notice and look the other way. But this didn't go unnoticed.

When everybody was leaving Cato marched into the knives section, grabbing the knife from her hand and teasing her with it.

"So… what's up with the silent treatment you're giving me?" He asks, playing with the knife in his hands.

Clove tried not to look at him. "I just don't want to talk to you," her voice was low. She tried to make it sound strong.

Cato's voice remained neutral. "And why not?"  
"Because you were a mistake!" She said, her eyes wide and hurt. She saw Catos eyes mirror hers, seeing them hurt as well. She tried not to care. She stormed out of the room.

* * *

Clove went home that night. She threw her bag down on the floor and collapsed on her bed, trying to push the thought of Catos bed away. She flipped over onto her back, inhaling. Something smells different…. Smells good. She leaned up, her eyes growing wide when she saw the bouquet of her favorite flowers. All the poppies overflowing from the glass container. She slowly approached it, her hand immediately reaching for the note in the middle.

_Sorry about that night._

_-Cato_

Clove crumpled the note in her hand and grabbed the vase, smashing it onto the floor. She screamed. How could he be so charming! Why! She couldn't have feelings for him, she couldn't fall for him. No! She had to talk to him now.

The next day, she waited for the perfect moment to talk to him. Defiantly not when everybody was there. She waited till training was over at 5pm. She collected her things but saw he wasn't doing the same. He was staying late. She placed her stuff back down and went back to training, looks like she was staying late to.

Though she lost track of time, throwing her knives was so soothing she didn't even hear Cato pack his bags to leave. When she heard the front door to the training center close that's when it hit her.

"Damnit!" she growled as she dropped the knife she played with and ran as fast as she could out the door.

It was raining hard outside, making it hard to see. She squinted her eyes, looking left to right and finally spotting him. She ran down the steps and didn't stop till she was right behind him.

"What the hell was with the flowers Cato!" She yelled over the rain.

He turned around, confused she had followed him. He had a grey hoodie covering his face, shielding him from the rain unlike Clove who was drenched, her hair sticking to her face and clothes glued to her. He just shrugged.

"I remembered those were your favorites." He shrugged. "You think I forgot?" he asked.

Clove just lowered her head. "Shut up," she tried to push the memories away but they wouldn't leave her head. She remembered back in 2 grade they were told to draw their favorite flowers and then describe it because physiologically it was supposed to represent you. Clove had drawn those golden poppies. Cato had just looked at her, teasing her for such a flower. But it looks like he had remembered after all these years.

"What are you trying to do to me Cato?" She asked, finally giving up. He was playing a game with her and she couldn't figure it out.

He just looked away from her. "We didn't actually do anything that night,"

"What?" Clove looked up, ignoring the rain that hurt her eyes.

"We just made out. When I tried to you rejected me like you always do," he gave a sad laugh. "I just let you sleep. You're the only girl I actually care for Clove. Not like the other whores in District 2 who fall so easily for me. You, you're strong and so sexy with those knives. You care about the Games just as much as I do. You train just as hard, you work just as hard. I admire that. I like that actually. Yet you always turn me down when we flirt. So I lied, thinking maybe you and me could be more then friends now. Would I have been such a mistake?" He said, his voice hurt but strong through the rain.

Clove was dumbstruck. She opened her mouth to say something but Cato interrupted that. He smashed his lips into hers, cupping her face in his strong hands. The rain fell down harder from the sky, melting there bodies together. Clove couldn't help but respond. She had secretly liked Cato but never thought he could ever be serious with a girl, never thought she ever had time for a boy because of the Games. But maybe there was a chance. She kissed back harder. In her mind she could only think of one thing.

_No. You wouldn't have been such a bad mistake. _


End file.
